


let me down, let me down gently

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, you can't spell exorcist without (ex)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: That smile should be irritating; he had wondered (years ago) what other expressions that Natori-san could have made—





	1. i'm not gonna listen to what the past says, i've been waiting up all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post here](http://qserasera.tumblr.com/post/159669307024/for-the-asw-meme-horrible-exorcists-11)

_“Trust me. A gentleman never kisses and tells—"_

He had recognized that face, and stopped.

Above those words, a head tilted the slightest degree upwards, as if looking up from a bow. A gloved finger held up close to a smile; the smile hovering over another’s hand with a ring.

The space in the rest of the poster is mostly shadow, excepting the light from the ring, the flash of wrist between the gloves and the suit’s cuff, his eyes. A look made to catch attention.

Charm without too much calculation, insinuation without crudeness.

Seiji steps closer to the poster behind the window. Sees his own reflection in the glass, one face overlapping the other, like ink sinking into paper.

 _"The Heiress and the Gentleman-Thief”_ it said in flowing script, right next to the gloved hand below the smile. That smile should be irritating; he had wondered (years ago) what other expressions that Natori-san could have made—

A mouth more used to frowns, and quick darting answers to Seiji’s comments which were sliding and silver-edged, sometimes a tease, sometimes a taunt. Rarer still, were the times when Shuuichi laughed, Seiji supplying the greater share of it.

Seiji breathes out, sees a slight fog over the glass. He must have stepped closer to the window than he thought, to read the print on the poster. There’s a faint semi-circle on the window, almost, just almost aligned with–

Seiji steps back. Turns back to walk towards the street. His business had already finished in the city; there was no need to linger.

By the time a black car pulls away with its passenger, the steam on the window had already dissipated, leaving the picture-perfect smile visible once more.

  
—

  
(“I saw an ad for your latest work,” he says, some time later at a gathering. “We won’t be expecting you for next month’s meeting, then.”

He had just been leaving. And still. His head turns a little, to watch for a reaction.

“I never said I wouldn’t go.” Natori Shuuichi’s grin holds, refuses to shrink back an inch. “I would hate to let down other attendees’s expectations. And Matoba — ?”

A pause. “Well?”

“I didn’t think my work would be to your type of taste.”

“Likely not,” Seiji says.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for ask box fic here they are ~~i sure feel like a real fic writer now~~
> 
> matoba has a crush and will be low-key resentful about it until the end of time


	2. sometimes i ignore you so i feel in control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post here](http://qserasera.tumblr.com/post/159746915089/i-meant-to-ask-this-before-and-forgot-horrible)

When Seiji brings up his bow and aims, he never aims for where his quarry stands.

Aim for where it will run to. For where it will be.

— 

The target doesn’t show that day. You stretch, swing down from the branch you had been crouching on. 

On a different branch on the other side of the trunk, Shuuichi does the same.

Before he’s reached the bottom of the stone steps out of the forest, back to the main road — 

You call his name.

Shuuichi turns back, his glasses off and folded, cradled in his fingers.

“What is it today? Something about my technique?” His eyes flicker up, meeting yours. “Or was there something else you had to say?” A few gingko leaves, which had fallen into his hair, slide off and glide down,softly gold. The sunlight, which had been blindingly bright that afternoon has gentled; shining as it is now, it has a color closer to the first brew of tea. 

You tell him.

He freezes, like your words had cut into him, down to the bone. 

When he does speak, his own words stutter-stop at odd points, an apology spilling out somewhere between them. 

The next time you see each other, you barely speak at all. You even avoid looking at him, which is easier to do than you expected. It wasn’t his sympathy you had asked for, was it?

— 

You tell him.

And everything goes well, for a while.

You walk onwards, slowly so everyone can see. You set your shoulders, smile as expected. You refuse to pull at your haori sleeves. Your bride next to you keeps pace with your steps, her face ducked down and almost hidden from sight beneath her hood. 

You think you see him in the crowd, just for an instance as you pass. But whether he stays to watch you, or leaves immediately after you spot him, is something you do not know.

The shrine is waiting. You cannot stop, just to look behind you.

— 

You tell him.

And the time after that:

You are happy. 

So is he.

Foolishly, he pushes you out of the way the next time something lunges at you, the creature howling and sharp-teethed and — 

— 

No matter the circumstances, a Matoba always has a contingency plan. For this, you have none.

(you never tell him).

— 

( _"If it’s paper, the Natori house is more knowledgeable,”_ you say, keeping your voice amused and light to the wide-eyed boy ( _someone else to watch his back_ , another voice says in your mind, less amused). _“You should ask them. He’s your friend, is he not?”_ )

Ask any archer.

They will tell you this: it’s always harder to aim with the light in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be where i dump all my other ask box ficlets from now on someone high five me


End file.
